


Body-Swap

by pete_za



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, POV Alternating, Puns & Word Play, Shower Sex, Supernatural Elements, also copeland brings the whole story together, and kellin is dbag per norm, and refs to music, friendships are tested, light smattering of smut, people would die if the concepts would allow but oh well, relationships are destroyed, things escalate quickly, this is your classic freaky friday/ body swap trope, vic is sensitive 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pete_za/pseuds/pete_za
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kellin Quinn recruits Vic Fuentes to collab on a song for his band, they both think that this time will be exactly like the last.</p><p>Or, a fic where two guys who love being dudes figure out that the second time is definitely <em>not</em> the charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Hundred Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> this and a couple of my other works on ao3 can also be found on my wattpad: TurtleJackson 
> 
>  
> 
> also this work is set before the realease of Sleeping With Sirens' latest album, _Madness_.

_Failing lights, amass one hundred sleepless nights_  
And I might be holding on too tight  
But there is a beast in my heart and he won't let you leave alive  
This is the price you'll pay  
Thoughts in your head that will never die  
So don't you forget what we had  
It's like I was never even there 

 

{Vic}

The sunlight that streamed in my retinas burned like a brand into the back of my skull. I groaned because of two things: the pounding headache I had, and me remembering a feud of epic proportions that went down yesterday. I'm not going to say that it was entirely Kellin's fault, but for the most part, it was. The both of us are working on a song for Sleeping With Sirens newest album. It’s due to release in about a month or so and everything on the record was flawless–except the song I was in. If only Kellin wouldn’t act like such a douche bag– _ow_.

 

An unexpected pang reverbed in my head, it was worse than a hangover and I hadn't even been drinking last night. Or had I? Come to think of it, I don't even remember going back to my house–or driving for that matter. I ran a nervous hand through my bed head and scooted out of the blanket's soft and warm embrace. I stopped movement when I heard the unmistakable sound of rustling coming from right beside me.

 

_Oh God oh God oh God oh God_

_Please_ tell me that I did not pick up some random chick last night.

 

"What's wrong baby? Why are you up so early?"

 

I knew that voice and shit, what the hell had I gotten into.

 

I turned my head to view Katelynne Quinn, my best friend’s wife–well ex-best friend’s wife. After what had happened yesterday and the situation right here, I doubt our relationship will ever be the same again.

 

"Babe–"

 

"Don't call me that! Shit Katelynne do you know how serious this is!"

I jumped off of bed, veering away from the arm she extended in my direction, “What is everyone going to think of me now? That I sleep around! With _you_ of all people, oh my God."

 

I heard crying from another room.

 

Copeland. Her daughter.

 

This was Kellin's home–his bedroom-his wife–his _family_.

 

"Are you serious! With Copeland in the house too? What were we thinking–where's Ke–

 

I stopped suddenly, darting into the nearest bathroom and slamming the door behind me. Something was wrong with my voice. Really wrong. It was at least an octave higher. Maybe I did some weird drugs and that's why last night’s events are a haze.

 

Bile rose up in my throat and I barely made it onto my knees and to the toilet where I threw up the contents of my stomach. What is going on?

 

Katelynne pounded at the door, begging me to come out. “Kellin what’s wrong you’re acting really strangely.”

 

I shakily stood to my feet to rinse my face and mouth. I spat the remnants of whatever had been in my stomach.

 

"What the hell do you want?" I seethed.

 

Then, I froze and actually looked at myself.

 

What the actual fuck?

 

I touched my face, then gingerly, the mirror.

Wavy black hair, not brown and it was considerably shorter than my mane. Pale blue eyes and soft uncallused hands that obviously weren’t used to playing guitar. And yeah, not to mention, I was white.

 

I heard Katelynne crying softly outside the locked door.

 

"Kellin...please."

 

I looked exactly like Kellin Quinn. “K-katelynn um…” I paused unsure of what to say, mostly because I was still freaked out, “I'm sorry. Just give me a minute."

 

Tearing my gaze away from my dazed expression in the mirror and down at my boxer clad body I breathed a sigh of relief–at least I wasn't caught up in a love affair. Haha.

 

Yeah, this was definitely Kellin's body. I traced over the sleeve of tattoos (that I questionably hadn't noticed earlier) on both arms and the curled script over my chest.

 

At least I finally knew what it felt like to have a tattoo. One small perk of this shitty situation.

 

Time to fix some things Fuentes. I made the decision to spare Katelynne of this drama.

  
Opening the bathroom door I looked out the master bedroom, which was now quiet and empty. I heard Copeland still crying in the background and an urgent voice trying to keep her calm.

 

"Hey," I walked into the child’s room slowly.

 

The mother hugged her child closer to her body and stepped back a bit.

 

"Look I'm sorry. I–I think I had a nightmare and when I woke up I was still in the moment. I had a panic attack. I'm sorry for yelling at you…sweetie." I added the common pet name haphazardly at the end of my apology.

"It's okay Kells, just don't scare me like that again," Kate smiled thinly still trying to calm down the wailing kid.

 

"Why don't you go back to bed and I'll take care of Cope until she gets back to sleep."

 

She smiled a little wider this time, ‘Thank you honey."

 

Kellin's wife pecked me on the lips and handed me Copeland.

 

_Note to self: avoid kissing Katelynne_

Will I be able to keep it down to platonic cheek kisses and hugs?

 

Oh yeah, screaming baby. I racked my mind for the lullaby Kellin sings for her.

 

" _Hey baby. Daddy's gonna take you to the zoo today. To watch the monkey swinging, oh! oh! oh! At the zoo today. Hey baby. Daddy's gonna take you to the zoo today. To watch the elephants go, brhg! brhg! When they bathe their babe_."

 

I had to repeat it a couple times before she started to calm down.

Copeland gurgled and I put her back down in the crib. Kissing her tiny forehead I whispered, “Be good for Daddy Vic today."

 

I found Kellin’s closet and got dressed, only realizing that what I was wearing was something I would wear, not Kellin. An Anthem tee shirt, cargo shorts, black Vans, and a snapback twisted backwards. I shrugged into one of Kellin's full body mirrors.

 

Katelynne was downstairs cooking breakfast I think. I guess she couldn't get back to sleep.

 

I found his wallet and only needed car keys to complete my mission.

 

"Where are the keys to the car?"

 

"Why wou-

"Just tell me."

 

"On the hook in the garage. Why are you dressed like that?" She eyed me warily.

 

"Because I'm a grown man and I do what I want," I shouted, adding a dash of sass to my voice.

 

This _was_ Kellin's body I was in.

 

I dashed out of his home and began to drive to the house I was renting for my stay in Michigan. If I was in Kellin's body, I sure as hell hope he was in mine.

 

 

 

{Kellin}

 

A God-awful screech woke me up. I jolted awake and then flopped back down when I looked to where it was coming from. My phone. I shut it off. It was an alarm, of course it was alarm and not a young boy getting ax murdered. Whatever.

 

I squinted in the harsh morning light and the presence of a throbbing headache. Why did Katelynne open the blinds, how is she even up before me?

 

Hold the fuck up. I don't have an alarm on my phone and I’m sure as hell it wouldn't be _that_ if I did. Taking in my surroundings I realized that I wasn't in my home with Cope and Kate. This was someone else's room.

 

"Shiiiiit man," I dragged out the syllables.

 

I pushed my hair out of my eyes and stood up.

_My hair isn't this long._

 

 _No, no, no, no, no, no this can't be happening_. I ran my hands through my now shoulder length dark brown hair. My eyes raked over my tattooless arms.

 

_She actually went through with it._

 

Like a chicken with his head cut off, I ran to the dresser in front of the bed and screamed.

 

Rapid thumps came up the stairs and in burst the three idiots. Why were they even in Michigan?

 

"What's wrong Vic?" his brother, Mike asked.

 

"Nothing that concerns you! Get out of my face!"

 

Oops, Vic isn't sassy.

 

Tony, Jamie, and Mike backed out of Vic's room slowly and shut the door.

 

I looked at my reflection taking it all in. The tanned skin, nose ring, chocolately eyes and (unfortunately for him) the height. There was no faking that I was Vic Fuentes. It would have been cool if we were still friends and he wasn't a back stabbing bitch. But whatever, we can’t have it all.

 

I screamed in frustration and sunk to the floor.

 

This is my entire fault.

 


	2. Theses Things I've Done

_And how could I leave this life to another one?_  
Take back, take back those things that I said  
And how could I lose your heart to another one?  
Take back, take back those things I've done 

{Kellin}

 

Because it’s not a feasible thing to wallow in self-pity for the rest of the day, I got Vic's lazy butt up and took a shower. Actually, no showers, not yet.

 

Even though we’re both dudes it would be too weird. Clothes! I guess clothes are kind of important. The only people who don't appreciate the social custom of clothing are fans at concerts. Every time I play somewhere I feel like I'm missing a shoe or a beanie afterwards.

 

Looking through the small supply of clothes Vic had brought up here, I figured that black skinny jeans and a plain grey tee with a plaid shirt over it would do the trick. I rolled up the jeans past my ankles. There. I looked perfect.

 

Now, where does Vic keep his shoes? I checked the back of the closet– _bingo_! While I was shifting through the pile trying to find matches, I came across an unmarked shoebox.

 

Being the nosy person I am, I flopped to the carpeted floor and opened the shoebox. Inside was a pair of TOMS. It was the pair I got Vic for his birthday. I smiled a little remembering the look on his face when he opened my present. They were just plain black TOMS but on the heel above the blue and white logo read, “Can't promise that things won't be broken.” I knew that _If I'm James Dean Then You're Audrey Hepburn_ was his all time favorite song of mine, so I had a line of the song monogrammed on the shoe.

 

“What are you _doing_?”

 

My head snapped up at the sound of my own voice.

 

Vic (or should I say me??) snatched the box away from me.

 

"I was just looking for shoes!" I shot back.

 

He rolled his eyes, “Stay out of my crap."

 

"I don't know if you noticed yet, but your crap is my crap now."

 

We stared each other down, but Vic was winning because he now was the taller one.

 

 

{Vic}

 

I stared down at Kellin the best I could because I was only taller by an inch or two. The height really was an advantage so far.

 

"How did you get in here?" Kellin asked, hand on hip.

 

"I've been living here for about a month–there's a key under the doormat."

 

"No, I meant past the goons you call your band members."

 

"I told them I wanted to talk to my...friend," I scoffed.

 

"Oh," he sounded defeated.

 

We stood in silence for a minute. I eyed the messy bed head that Kellin had failed to do anything with yet.

 

"How is this even possible?"

 

"I'm thinking the same thing dude," Kellin whispered.

 

Something was off. If I had said that and he hadn't known anything about it, he would have blamed whatever this is on me.

 

My eyes slid over to where he leaned on the wall.

 

"Kellin..."

 

The deer in headlights expression he served hit me like a ton of bricks. I started my sentence over, “Kellin...what did you do?"

 

Kellin, who had ridiculously dressed my body, backed up to the door.

 

"What do you mean?" He said softly, his hand touching the doorknob.

 

I gave a war scream and lurched after him.

 

 

{Kellin}

 

_Oof_

Vic tackled me to the ground.

 

"What the hell asshole!" I spat.

 

"Just tell me before I fucking murder you."

 

"If you kill me, you’re killing yourself," I tried wagering our impending death.

 

Vic rolled off of me. We were both panting heavily; it felt like I had just run a marathon.

 

"Well I guess that means your wife is my wife now," a sick grin spread across Vic’s face.

 

I punched him in the jaw. That was too low. Even if he was kidding it’s not fair to say things like that.

 

His jaw began to darken and he touched it gingerly, “I'm sorry, that was uncalled for.”

 

I shot him a dirty look.

 

Vic sighed, “When I woke up this morning I was freaking out because I thought I had gotten drunk and slept with Katelynne. Then I yelled at her for being so calm about it. Copeland woke up and started crying and I got really overwhelmed so I ran to the bathroom; that’s when I realized that I–was you." He put his head on his knees trying to urge his heart rate back down to a normal pace, “This is too much."

 

"Did you put Cope back to sleep?"

 

I'm very protective over my little girl.

 

"Yeah, I even sung her that lullaby about the zoo."

 

I laughed; reminiscing the first time I sung it for her. Maybe I should do a solo album just of lullabies. It would be called “If You're A Baby Then This Is Your Soundtrack.”

 

"You didn't ask about Katelynne."

 

I snapped out of my daydream and looked at him making my face as blank and expressionless as possible.

 

"It's complicated."

 

 

{Vic}

 

He didn't ask about his wife? The one he had just punched me in the face over? That was strange. But I guess everyone has knots they need to work out.

 

I stood up, and even though a part of me was still angry with him, I gave Kellin a hand.

 

"I'm still mad at you," we chorused.

 

I brushed myself off and started to walk back in the direction of my house.

 

"It's a long walk," I proposed.

 

We passed a couple houses before Kellin started talking.

 

 

 

 

{the day before: Kellin}

 

Vic had stormed off about thirty minutes ago, but my group still sat in stunned silence. The things that Vic and I had done to each other finally sinking in. I bet they didn't think I could stoop so low. But they were wrong, this was my band, not Vic's, and I called the shots around here.

I crossed my arms waiting for someone–anyone to speak up.

 

Gabe was the brave one. "That was really messed up man."

 

Like I didn't already know that.

 

"You know what's messed up Gabe, your drum playing! Stay out of this!" I snapped.

 

"Whoa, hold up Kellin," Justin stood and approached me," I know we always make fun of him but that was rude. I think you need to leave–like now."

 

Nick started to back Justin up, “This whole collab thing has gotten out of hand. Vic's a nice guy and he didn't deserve what you did and Gabe sure doesn’t need all the shit we put him through. After all he's done for us."

 

"Fine whatever! Have fun finishing that song with out me!" I threw up my hands, grabbed my keys, and was out the studio door.

 

 

Outside of the studio, I punched a brick wall because I was so upset and punk rock.

 

A shriek came from behind me.

 

"Kellin Quinn?! OMG I love your music and your band so much, and I just...can't…even."

 

The teenage girl began to cry uncontrollably.

 

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed a receipt that I had in my pocket, signed it, and shoved it at her. I was not in the mood for crazed fans today.

 

I went down the alley to shake the girl off, but when I turned down it she was standing there. She didn’t even look like she was crying two seconds ago.

 

"Look, I'm sorry it's been a long day. What do you want?"

 

She released a smile like the Cheshire cat’s.

 

"Well you see since Sleeping With Sirens’ and Pierce the Veil’s biggest fan, I've heard all about the new song you're doing. So, I’m willing to do _anything_ to make sure that happens. Don't you want the song to be finished?"

 

How did she know about the situation we've been dealing with?

 

"Y-yeah."

 

She handed me a small vial, “Just make sure Vic drinks this and everything will be alright."

 

"Um, thank–

 

"Just make sure you both are in the song," she pulled me by the shirt roughly down to her height.

 

After our little talk the girl walked back around the corner. I chased after her to get more answers but she had already mysteriously disappeared. I looked down at the glass vial in my hand. There was a paper tag on it that read: _Starbucks_

 

I felt a breeze, and as I looked up I was in front of the Starbucks a couple blocks down. Through the window I saw Victurd himself calmly sipping from a venti cup of coffee.

 

_He’s so pretentious._

I entered the shop, making sure he didn't see me, and slid into a table. At the same time, Vic got up and walked over to the bathroom telling a staff member to not clear his table off. I grinned, because he was making this way too easy.

 

 


	3. Props & Mayhem

_Maybe it seems so strange_  
But we don't even stress at all  
'Cause we've got poisons in our well

{Vic}

 

"What the actual _fuck_ Kellin? You _poisoned_ me?"

 

He threw up his–my–hands in the surrender position as we continued walking.

 

"It could have ended up worse."

 

I cut him slack because he was right, this could have ended up a lot worse.

 

"So all we need to do is finish the song and we can switch back?" I asked mainly for my own well being.

 

"I guess. ‘Seems simple enough."

 

 _Sure it is_ , I rolled my eyes, the only reason we finished _King For A Day_ in one piece was because when he came in I already had half the song done. When Kellin recruited me to do his song there were no lyrics, no chords, and barely a name. It was just a vague idea that no one felt like cultivating.

 

When we finally got back to my house, the rest of my band was making breakfast. My stomach rumbled at the sight of blueberry pancakes.

 

“Can you fix my plate Mike?” I asked my brother, walking past him to go upstairs.

 

"What?"

_You're in Kellin's body dumbass._

Mike gave me a strange look, I decided to play it off.

 

"We're gonna work on the song upstairs so can you make me some pancakes too?" I laughed awkwardly, “Please?”  


"Sure,” he said, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

"Me too bro," Kellin added heading on to the upper level.

 

 

As soon as we were upstairs, I pulled him into the bathroom and plugged in my hair straightener.

 

"That was close," I huffed snapping the iron a couple times to see if it had heated up yet.

 

Kellin laughed and I couldn't help but smile, “I thought you would be the one to remember the terms of being in each others bodies, you're the responsible one."

 

"Really?" I asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

The methodic sound of the opening and closing of the straightener became our conversation. My long hair decided to cooperate and fall in neat warm waves.

 

"There," I pronounced, beaming at the end product of my work.

 

"How do you do this everyday?" Kellin whined running fingers through the hair.

 

I quickly pulled Kellin's messy black bangs though the iron too.

 

"It's called wanting to look good. Take notes kid."

 

"Your hair looks great natural Vic. You don't need to straighten it everyday."

 

I wasn't sure how to respond to the compliment so I played it off cockily and grinned, “I know.”  


He stuck out his tongue like a middle schooler. I unplugged the flat iron from the socket and left it on the counter to cool off.

 

"That was fun and all," Kellin said sarcastically, "but let's get some actual work done."

 

Jamie opened the bathroom door, two steaming plates of pancakes in his hands.

 

"Umm breakfast, and why were you calling each other by your own names?"

 

"Thanks Hime-Time! If you would put it in my room that would be great!" Kellin popped into my character instantly, dismissing one of my best friend’s questions.

 

He nodded unsurely and walked out.

 

"Are we gonna tell anyone about this?" I asked nervously watching Jamie walk back down to the kitchen.

 

Kellin looked at me and then at the mirror.

 

"No."

 

 

{Kellin}

 

Vic sat there with a guitar in his lap trying to figure out what rhymed with “now”. He had a frustrated look on my face as he kept replaying the line in his head. It was adorable really.

 

"Oh! What about “only if you show me how”."

 

Vic's light bulb went off and he thanked me, scribbling down a mixture of what I had just said and his ideas. This was only the chorus. But so far we had come farther on the song than before and that was amazing.

 

Fifteen minutes later, our tune was halfway done. So we decided to take a break and sequence it with my band tomorrow.

 

Vic took the crusted syrupy plates down the kitchen and he told me that when he came back up we could chill or something.

 

I heard a loud crash from the kitchen followed by: "Shit!"

 

Seconds later, I shouted the same profanity and ran down to see if Vic and I were on the same page or not.

 

We collided head first in the living room.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you two today?" Mike yelled at us from across the room. He looked very strained and I realized that Star Wars was on. I vaguely remember that Tony had a huge thing for Star Wars. So I guess Mike didn't get to pick the movie today.

 

I ignored him and turned to Vic who still looked very shocked and was lying on the floor. He hefted my body up and brushed himself off.

 

"There's a show tonight," we chorused.

 

"Why do you think we're up here?" Jaime turned towards me. “Do you think we just _enjoy_ Michigan?”

 

"Oh shut up!" Tony snapped. He then fell back into a trance like state staring intently and wide eyed at the screen.

 

"Your place it is then," Vic mumbled pulling me out the front door.

 

 

My eyes ran over the set list for Pierce the Veil's show tonight.

 

_May These Noises/Hell_

_A Match_

_Cara_

_Hold On_

_Yeah Boy_

_I'm Low On Gas (acoustic)_

_King For A Day w/ KQ_

I knew the songs but I had no fucking clue how to go about singing them because Vic loves to make his music so Goddamn intricate.

 

"I think I can do this," Vic said confidently.  He sat down my band's set list.

 

I groaned again, “ _And_ I freaking can't play guitar."

 

He shrugged like the problem was easy to fix, “Just get the guitar tech to play the show in the wings and you fake it on stage. I only play rhythm guitar anyway."

 

He had a point.

 

I heard a cry from the next room over.

 

Katelynne was walking out the door as we came in about an hour ago. She was going to a friend’s bachelorette party and was thrilled that she wouldn’t have to pay the babysitter to watch Copeland.

 

“Should I get her or..." Vic questioned.

 

"No she's mine," I launched myself off the couch to get my daughter.

 

When I came back with Cope in my arms she immediately reached out for Vic. I narrowed my eyes at the little traitor.

 

"Aww hey Cope, did you miss Daddy?" He started cooing and tickling my child. You can say that I was a little jealous–or a lot.

 

"Are you gonna show me how to do your songs–or nah?" I clicked my tongue. He ignored me, still coddling Copeland.

 

"Think of your fans Fuentes!" I whined, then an idea popped into my mind, "Just give Cope-land to me, you know I can't afford to mess up this show to-night...what's so good getting booed by fa-ns, what's so good about, what's so good about–

 

"Okay, okay stop. That parody was pretty good," Vic laughed, handing my daughter back. I sat her right beside me on the leather couch. Yeah, she can sit up. Thanks to me. You can say that I'm father of the year.

 

Copeland leaned into me, and I think that she understood that I was really her dad.

 

"I thought you didn't know how to sing my songs?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

 

"I only know how to do the songs I like,” I attempted to raise an eyebrow.

 

"Then I might need a little help with a few of your songs too."

 

I punched him lightly on the arm because he was so full of it.

 

"Whatever."

 

 

{Vic}

 

As we drove to the venue Kellin informed and explained to me why Sleeping With Sirens might not be thrilled to see me and that I should act like goody-two-shoes Vic Fuentes the whole night to try and make things right again. Which meant attending the sound check.

 

To which I responded that my band always goes to sound check that's why we have such amazing live shows. To which he responded with a few nice-nasty curses (while covering Copeland's ears of course). I gave him a shit-eating grin and continued driving.

 

We split ways at the venue and Kellin told me to give Cope to Adam Elmakias. Which I did. As I walked into sound check everyone gave me dirty looks.

 

"Well it looks like Princess Kellin decided to show up," Jack sneered.

 

When Gabe crossed his arms and frowned at me, I knew that Kellin had left out a few bits.

 

I slapped on an apologetic face and began the spiel, “Look guys I know that I'm not the best person to be in a band with and I'm always making trouble. I'm just gonna say it: I'm a bag of dicks and a douche bag and a jerk and whatever you guys want to call me. And I don't care if you say it because it's true. I really messed up yesterday and I'm sorry for all things I said to you Gabe and I regret everything I did to sabotage Kel-I mean Vic. And we even got together this morning and started to write the tune–forreal this time. I'm not saying that you have to forgive me right now, but let's at least pretend to love each other for the kids tonight. I swear I'm gonna try and do better."

 

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that the cold glares I had gotten a minute ago had melted.

 

Justin began to tear up a bit. "That was the nicest thing you've ever said to us Kellin."

 

I grinned, "What are you idiots standing there for? Let's entertain some people!"

 

They cheered and I felt like this was the most I had accomplished in a while.

 

Sleeping with Siren's set went really well and I now understand why Kellin sounds so strained on stage. He has more of a standing still or sitting down singing voice, running around the stage under a thousand degree lights was not helping him at all.

 

Pierce the Veil played after us and I stood in the wings watching him perform in my body. During one song he totally forgot to fake play the guitar. Which raised a couple eyebrows, but I think he pulled it off. He held eye contact with me off the stage the entire time. Maybe it was because he wanted to make sure he was doing well.

 

When it was time to perform _King For A Day_ , the unthinkable happened. I slipped up again.

 

As Kellin called me onto the stage I inadvertently grabbed one of my favorite guitars (the white one with slime streaks). Because that was what I usually did. But I forgot that I was Kellin and he couldn't play guitar.

 

But it was too late. Tony, Mike, and Jaime all gave me an “oh crap what's Kellin doing this time” look. I started to play the opening notes just for the hell of it and Kellin seemed to catch on.

 

"Hey guys, it looks like we're gonna switch things up today!" He laughed unsurely, taking off the guitar and handing it to a stagehand.

 

He took the wireless mic in his hand and I moved to center stage as I began singing the first part. The crowd went bat shit crazy. I don't think I had ever seen so many phones whipped out at once. What the hell had

I gotten us into?

 

 

{Kellin}

 

What the hell had Vic gotten us into? Well at least I knew how to sing the part:

" _Please, won't you push me for the last time_

_Let's scream until there's nothing left_

_So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore_..."

 

Vic gave me an apologetic grin from across the stage, but I knew it and he knew it too–that this performance would go down in history. And neither of us were going to complain about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye this part is almost 2k words


	4. If You Can't Hang

_Met a girl stuck in her ways_

_She found a boy she knew she'd change_

_I changed my clothes, my hair, my face_

_To watch us go our separate ways_

_She said we've grown apart for some time_

_But then she found somebody new..._

_Would you please stay and come inside, baby_

_Would you please stay and please be mine?_

{Kellin}

After the grand closer to the show there was an impromptu meet and greet. Our managers thought it would be great publicity for us to mingle with the fans that had just witnessed the performance of a lifetime. The kids were beyond ecstatic at what had just happened, hell we all were, but I could tell that Vic was beating himself up about slipping up like that.

 

Still, I couldn't blame him over an honest mistake. It was something I might have done.

 

Later, after the meet and greet, all the guys decided to have a little after party with drinks and girls and shit, but I had Cope and it was _way_ past her bedtime. So Vic and I left together because it would be a little suspicious if "Vic" just took her.

 

We were in my car, Copeland was fast asleep in her car seat, and I was driving. The venue was about an hour away from home.

 

"I think it would be the best and safest thing for us to try to stay as close as possible until we switch back. Just in case something dramatic happens.”

 

“Something dramatic _will_ happen Vic, it’s the two of us. Dramatic things happen when we’re together,” I added.

 

“So I'm living with you until we swap back bodies right?"

 

I nodded in favor of the plan. Vic was right per norm. We sat in silence humming mindlessly along to the radio.

 

"This has been one of the most interesting days of my life, I don't think that I would have wanted to be in anyone else's body," I sighed in contempt, putting on the brakes as we neared our exit.

 

"Not even Katelynne's?" he laughed. I froze up. I froze up because I really didn't love her. I froze up because I'm a coward.

 

"Kell?"

 

"What!" I snapped. The car swerved a bit. He flinched.

 

"Are you okay? Tell me what's going on with you and Katelynne, because every time I bring her up it's like I'm ripping off a Band-Aid."

 

I burst into tears.

 

"You know what? I'm not okay! I try to keep from even thinking about it and push those thoughts away but I can't anymore. When I'm around you, you make me rethink all the choices I've made and I hate it! You're such a killjoy! Ruining the mood with your dumb ass questions, because you know you're always right about shit."

 

Look at me, a grown ass man crying like his infant daughter. But these were really Vic's tears so I'm sure I still looked pretty fabulous.

 

"You want to know the truth? I don't love Katelynne. I mean, I guess I kind of did in the beginning, but I knew that we were just fooling around. When she got pregnant I knew I had to marry her because I wanted my future kid to not have the craptastic Dad I had. That's all I wanted but _no_ , Katelynne actually loved me and it would break her if I up and left. So I stayed. I stay because I want to be the best Dad Copeland could ever have."

 

At that point I was a blubbering mess because of all the crap I've been holding in and not going through the motions to solve. My tears smeared the red taillights of the traffic flying past us. Vic said nothing for a minute.

 

Then, he calmly took the steering wheel with one hand and said," Pull over."

 

I couldn’t believe I was still driving, and that Vic had let me drive through my tantrum. So I pulled over. I put the car in park on the side of the road, unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over to Vic, whose arms were wide open, and cried. I let it all out on the shoulder of my best friend and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. It reminded me of the way I hold Cope, like a precious object. Like I was loved.

 

 

{Vic}

 

I finished the drive back to Kellin's house after we finished talking through his feelings. First we swung by my place to pick up some clothes, and I left a note for the guys (that I got Kellin to write) saying that I was going to be staying at Kellin's until we finished the tune. At least it wasn't a lie.

 

"Katelynne's probably sleeping, so try to stay quiet. I usually don't come home until a lot later so she might think someone's robbing us and pepper spray you," Kellin explained.

 

"Has that happened to you before?" I asked. I scrunched my eyebrows together at the strangely specific details.

 

He shot me a death glare. “Put your stuff in the guest room, then meet me in my study.”

 

Kellin had a room in the house he called his "study" but it was really a man cave with TV's, gaming consoles, a couple of guitars and a drum set for band rehearsals, and some semi professional recording equipment.

 

He scurried off to put Copeland in her crib­­­–we think she figured out somehow that we swapped bodies–and grab a change of clothes so we could start working again.

 

I changed into a hoodie and some joggers and as I made my way to the study, there was a strangled scream from upstairs.

 

I knew Kellin had messed up somehow so I darted up to the master bedroom.

 

"How the hell did you get in here Vic!”

 

Kellin's now soft brown eyes were wide as he froze in the middle of the room.

 

"Um...Ashley Katchadorian let me in?"

 

She narrowed her eyes," Ashley Katchadorian isn't even in charge of the door."

 

I paused by the doorframe to watch the scene unfold. Katelynne was brandishing a can of pepper spray two feet in front of him. He started to stutter out a lie.

 

"Oh! Hey babe, I told Vic to grab some clothes for me because I was putting Cope down."

 

"Uh okay," she set the small can down slowly on the bedside table,  “How'd the concert go?"

 

I looked over at Kellin and we both laughed, “It was great, you'll probably hear _all_ about it tomorrow."

 

"Is Vic staying over?"

 

"Yeah," I nodded, “just until we can finish the song, you know how tough it's been."

 

"Okay...just come to bed when you're done. I need ta’ talk to you."

 

I bobbed my head because it was what she wanted to hear. But like hell I was sleeping with her tonight, that first heart attack was more than enough to tell me that I needed to stay away.

 

Kellin ran to get changed while I fed Katelynne small talk.

Her usually bubbly-yet-laid back personality seemed subdued. Maybe it was my Spidey senses tingling but it seemed like she was super stressed. But it couldn't have been anything I would know about anyway. So I stayed quiet about it.

 

She did a quick double take when Kellin came out in “his” clothes. As we walked out Kate looked ready to say something, but she held her tongue and let the door swing shut behind us.

 

Kellin threw himself on the plush couch. He reached for the remote.

 

"We _aren't_ working on the song are we?" I monotoned.

 

He shot a glare to me where I was standing by the rack of Nick and Jack's guitars. Rolling my eyes I walked across the room and plopped down next to him. He stopped channel surfing when he reached Disney because Mulan was on. Kellin's facial expression mirrored mine–one of pure excitement. If there's one thing my good friend Austin taught me, it's that you're never too old for a Disney movie.

 

 

{Kellin}

 

As I started to enthusiastically sing along to Make A Man Out Of You, Vic joined in. I jumped a little because it was my voice coming from somewhere else but me.

 

After the song was over, I leaned on Vic's shoulder to catch my breath and for a moment it felt like we were our own bodies again.

 

"Would you cut your hair and go off to war for me?" I asked softly, clinging to his hoodie.

 

"If you couldn’t of course I would," he chuckled quietly.

 

"But your hair! Your wonderful lion's mane!"

 

I felt his shoulders move under his jacket, “Hair grows back, but your loved ones don't."

 

"Glad we're on the same page," I whispered.

 

He looked down at me and I looked up at him.

 

I've seen this cliché a million times in books and movies but I'd never thought I'd be living it; let alone with one of my closest friends. And I knew that if I did what everyone else did in the movies, then something would go horribly wrong. I couldn't risk that. Knowing those facts, I chose the path of least resistance. Since Vic still unsure on what was going to happen, I grabbed his hand and snuggled in closer to him. He relaxed into his position as big spoon on the couch.

 

Oh yeah, and there was this one other fact, I, Kellin Quinn, might be in love with Vic Fuentes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really love to see feedback, so please comment your thoughts


	5. If You Can't Hang (part 2)

_I met a girl stuck in her ways_

_She found a boy she knew she'd change_

_I changed my clothes, my hair, my face_

_To watch us go our separate ways_

_She said we've grown apart for some time_

_But then she found somebody new..._

_Would you please stay and come inside, baby_

_Would you please stay and please be mine?_

{Kellin}

 

"Kellin we need to talk."

 

Instead of sleeping, I had been thinking about my relationship with Katelynne. It was a little ironic how I was cuddled up next to someone who I had no idea what kind of relationship we were in contemplating what to do about my marriage. A lot of me hoped that when I broke Katelynne the news of the divorce that she wouldn't try to take Cope away. She was the only thing I ever stayed for. At this point I wasn't even sure that I wanted to wait until we got back into our normal bodies to break the news. I wanted out–now.

 

“Kellin?”

 

What did Kate want to talk about this time? Another credit card? Some more shoes? Some more face time as an Anthem model?

 

I poked Vic in the side so that he could wake up and deal with her, but he just rolled over.

 

I pried one eyelid open, about to speak when she swiveled on her heel and walked out.

 

Should I follow her and see what was up? Nah.

 

Checking the time on my phone I saw that it was 5 in the fucking morning, why the hell was she up this early? Women are weird I tell you.

 

Vic moved his arm back around me and my worries melted away under the pretense of a warm and snuggly slumber.

 

 

{Vic}

 

When I woke up, I was very sure the world was ending. I jolted up immediately and began mumbling out a final prayer.

 

But then I realized that I was being ridiculous, because it was only sounds of a fight going on inside the house and not _(eye roll)_ worldwide destruction.

 

I noticed that Kellin was no longer next to me on the couch, there was just a warm spot that was disappearing just as quickly as the memories we shared last night.

 

A series of loud bangs came from the kitchen. I padded down there to see what the big deal was.

 

 

"I think you need to calm down little lady! I'm your father remember?"

 

Copeland was screaming her lungs out and so was Kellin–actually he was screaming my lungs out. I needed those, I wasn't planning to destroy my vocal chords _this_ early in my career.

 

"Shut up you two!" I shouted, breaking the screaming match up.

 

I looked back and forth at Cope and Kellin. Copeland was sitting in her high chair by counter top and an explosion of food littered almost every clean counter space in the kitchen.

 

Kellin was breathing heavily and his now tan cheeks were deeply flushed, and I know that they only get like that when I'm irritated to high heaven. I dragged him to a chair and made him sit.

 

"Now, what's going on?" I crossed my arms.

 

His mouth ran a million miles an hour describing what happened early this morning and how now Kate is missing and how she won't pick up the phone. And Copeland throwing a God-awful tantrum and then the shocking: "I want a divorce."

 

I spluttered," You want a _WHAT_!"

 

"You're not the boss of me Vic." He rolled my eyes.

 

"I thought you wanted the best for Copeland."

 

"You know what, fuck you Vic! I refuse for you to give me advice anymore. Last time I checked you don’t have kids _or_ a wife. I can do whatever the fuck I want, I'm a grown man!" He hissed at me, pointing.

 

"Yeah, a grown man in my body," I scoffed quirking an eyebrow.  


''You're five feet tall Vic! Grown man my ass."

 

He got out of the seat and stood, glowering at me. So that's what I look like when I'm angry. No wonder Mike was always scared of me as a kid.

 

"You take that back." I gritted my teeth. Newsflash! I'm not even that short, you better shut your lips on that ringpop.

 

"Make me."

 

Our bodies were practically touching. It was almost the same situation as last night, except we knew what was going on and arguments create way more sexual tension than an animated Disney classic.

 

I grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him, and it felt like I was myself again and he was in his body. It was like every single cliché chick flick or YA book in the universe. It was like fireworks on the Fourth and unicorns and rainbows and all that mattered at the moment was Kellin and his lips that were tangled in mine and Kellin and his hands that were in my hair and sweet Jesus–Kellin Quinn Bostwick. I never wanted this to stop.

 

"Oh my God," he pulled away quickly and began whispering to himself furiously, "I can't do this...I have a wife. I can't do this to Kate no matter how much I can't stand her...oh my God I'm ruing my family. Fucking hell."

 

Kellin started to pull at his hair. He looked on the verge of a break down.

 

 

{Kellin}

 

I sank back down into my seat. I'm not that type of guy; I can't be cheating on my wife with my best friend. It's not right.

 

"Fuck!"

 

I froze.

 

 

Copeland was in the kitchen with us, I totally forgot. Copeland's first word was fuck. My baby’s first words were a swear. Fuck.

 

"Fuck!" She said it again.

 

"Did you mean to say that out loud?" Vic murmured.

 

"Shut up," I nudged him, standing up and walking over to Copeland.

 

"Don't _ever_ say that word again Cope," I put my stern dad face on, "Can you say daddy instead for me? Daddy?"

 

Copeland gurgled and nodded, "Daddy!"

 

The single word brought tears to my eyes. I had just taught my daughter her first (two) words. I picked her up Lion King style and swung her around.

 

"You're overreacting Kells," Vic monotoned rolling his eyes.

 

I stuck my tongue out at him and Copeland followed my lead. Like father, like daughter. That's how the saying goes, right?

 

The ringer for my phone started to go off. It was Katelynne and I answered it with a sigh.

 

"Yeah Katelynne what do you-

 

"Bug off Vic, give the phone to Kellin."

 

Oh. I handed the phone to Vic.

 

"It's Kate," I whispered.

 

I reached for a pen and a sheet of paper. Vic turned the volume up loud enough so we both could hear it.

 

"What the hell is Vic doing answering your phone! You know I can't stand his ass!"

 

"Sorry," he whispered.

 

I scratched out a message on the paper furiously.

 

Vic quickly reclaimed his voice, "No! I should be asking the questions. Where are you?"

 

She sighed melodramatically," I don't know how you haven't figured it out by now, but I've been cheating on you Kellin. I'm out of the country with my boyfriend."

 

"What? How?" Vic squeaked. I stopped writing.

 

"Do you remember all the 'bachelorette parties', 'photo shoots', 'shopping with the girls', and 'spa days'? I was barely present for an entire month! I mean what the hell Kellin, it was pretty obvious."

 

The blood drained from my face. It was suddenly below freezing in the kitchen. Everything she was describing was adding up. I felt dumb. I felt numb.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah," she was starting to choke up," it even proved my suspicion that you never loved me anyway. You never cared about me, just our stupid daughter! You ignored me Kellin... you made me feel irrevalent, like I was more of an object and not your wife."

 

I'm sorry I ever made her feel that way. I was such a douche.

 

"Can you at least come back so we can talk about it? We don’t even have to stay together, I just wanna fix things," Vic spoke.

 

"I guess so, we've grown apart for sometime. It's time I've found somebody new."

 

_What the actual–_

 

"Did you just quote my song?!” I exclaimed. Vic clapped his hand over my mouth and kept talking.

 

"I've been planning to tell you something too...I want a divorce. When I met you were a girl stuck in your ways. You found me and I knew you'd change. Now I think it's time to go our separate ways."

 

"You're ruining my most popular–" Vic nudged me hard in the ribs.

 

"Thank you for understanding Kel," there was a male voice in the background," I have to go. Bye."

 

"Bye," he finished softly.

 

She ended the call. Vic looked more shocked than me.

 

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

 

I pushed his jaw up.

 

"I thought you'd be a bit more upset than that," he asked setting the phone down.

 

I shrugged, “I am but... I need to get over it. She's over me so I should be over her. But the thing I'm most shocked about is that she _QUOTED MY SONG_."

 

I mean, who actually does that. My five seconds of shame about cheating on Katelynne was over. 

 


	6. The New National Anthem

_But you hold my attention without even trying._

_A beautiful reflection from firework eyes,_

_but never means forever._

_Desperation and hanging in the backyard at night._

_Somebody's supposed to fall in love._

{Vic}

 

"So what now?" I turned to face one of my best friends in the world (and now possible partner.)

 

Kellin simply shrugged and walked off. When I tried to follow him he wordlessly handed me his child and kept walking ahead.

 

"I need to be alone right now." His normally bouncy voice was flat as a line.

 

I think what Katelynne said about her objectification got to him. People like Kellin don't do things like that on purpose. He didn't have the best of reasons to treat her like he did in the first place, but I know Kellin and if he knew that's how she felt about their situation he would have tried to make it better. I couldn't help but place some of the blame of her though; a relationship is a two-lane street.

 

I sat Cope in her crib upstairs for a nap and decided to clean up the kitchen.

 

A little later I started to hear the sounds of someone singing an unfamiliar melody, which meant Kellin was writing a song. I understood then why he wanted to be alone.

 

I smiled softly, continuing to wipe down the kitchen counters methodically. My phone's ringer went off and as I instinctively reached to answer it, I hesitated.

 

I am me and the phone is mine, but if I really am not myself am I allowed to answer my own phone? Who has the real authority?

Maybe I was looking too deep into this. The philosophy of the situation wasn't what I should be worried about –it's the ethics.

 

I let my phone go to voice mail.

 

Then, Kellin's phone rang. Since he was busy, I totally had authority over that decision. I was basically mini him. Without checking the caller ID I shouted into the speaker, "What's up?"

 

Jack was on the end of the line.

 

"What's up? Um...how about band practice. Where the hell are you?"

 

I cringed and fought the urge to hang up. But thankfully my inner Kellin Quinn was summoned and I played it off easily.

 

"Oh yeah man, I'm literally on the way. Cope and I got caught up in a Barbie movie and..."

 

He sighed, "It's cool, just get your ass down here Quinn."

 

I grabbed Kellin's keys and stopped halfway out the door in realization.

 

"Is it cool if I bring Copeland to practice?"

 

"You bring her regardless, everywhere. Why're you asking now?"

 

Whoops. Kellin _does_ bring her everywhere doesn't he? To deter further incident I hung up quickly.

 

With a quick run upstairs to grab Cope and her baby bag, we made it to the studio in record time.

 

I smirked at the band when I walked in, "See? I was already on the way."

 

The guys all rolled their eyes because Kellin feeds them bullshit like that all the time.

 

"Quit your yapping and just set your mic up Quinn."

I happily obliged.

 

 

{Kellin}

 

It was oddly quiet in the house. Usually it's just a normal level of quiet with just Copeland and sometimes Kate. But with Vic around to entertain Copeland, it should be a fucking circus.

 

I sat the pen I was twiddling down on my notebook. I had accomplished the feat of writing an entire song in an entire sitting. It was still in its drafting phase but if I pressed on it tonight, we could track this one easy in the next week.

 

I stopped thinking again.

 

Something was certainly off, where are those two?

 

 

{Vic}

 

About 45 minutes into practice we took a water break. I almost laughed seeing how big of a weenie these guys are. We almost never take breaks with my band; it's just an hour and a half of drilling out music. There's probably only a break if Mikey breaks a finger and needs to tape it up or something. We're just that hardcore.

 

I ambled around with Cope on my hip, sipping from my Dixie cup of water.

 

"Your phone is ringing Kellin."

 

Duty calls.

 

I sat down the kid to get the phone. Then I realized that she was crawling up under the soundboard. That's not safe–right? I struggled to pull her from up under the electrical wires and such.

 

The call went to voice mail then immediately started up again.

 

"Do you just want me to put it on speaker, they've called you like three times now, it’s Vic," Justin asked.

 

"Go ahead," I wheezed still struggle to wiggle my not-daughter from under the sound board.

 

The room was suddenly filled with my voice–my real voice it is.

 

"Where the hell are you! I turn my back for an hour and you run off! You stole my keys and my kid is missing. And this is the what, third time I've tried to call you now. Like Jesus just tell me that you and my baby are safe."

 

Everything went silent. Kellin's band members and the studio guys stared at me in stunned silence.

 

I had no idea what to say.

 

 

{Kellin}

 

"You’re on speaker phone," came a quiet high-pitched voice I immediately recognized as my own.

 

There was only one thing I could say.

 

"Shit."

 

I don't think I've ever hung up a call so fast.

 

I let out a massive groan and threw my phone beside me on the couch. Of course he was at practice. I totally forgot. And of course I had to say something dumb on fucking speakerphone.

 

 

{Vic}

 

"Whelp," I shrugged awkwardly hoping we could all just hop on the move along train," Who's ready to lay down some more vocals?"

I grimaced at how ape shit they all went over one comment about my "kid."

 

"Vic has a kid?"

 

"Who's the mom..."

 

"That's why his hair is so long, it's full of secrets."

 

"Damn Vic, pull out game weak. I'm tweeting about this."

 

"You're right, this is some Grade A Twitter drama."

 

"I always knew he was hiding something."

 

"Didn't he write a song about the girlfriend who was pregnant?"

 

"I think the name was Cara."

 

"How'd he keep it hidden for so long?"

 

"And all this time I though it was just a shit title for a song he came up with."

 

I rolled my eyes, Caraphernelia was not a shit title.

 

"Why did he tell you and not us?"

 

This was ridiculous, "I - Vic didn't tell you anything because you're all a big bunch of idiots! Now are we gonna finish this practice up or what?"

 

 

{Kellin}

 

I was fidgety over my gigantic fuck up. The guys now thought that Vic has a child.

 

 

Growing tired of wringing my hair out over the dumb misinterpretation, I decided to check my Twitter.

 

I had way more mentions from crazy fans than usual. I checked my feed in search of some answers, thinking that maybe Oli wanted to start another twitter war. Boy was I wrong.

 

 **Gabe Barham** @gabebarham

Who knew @piercethevic had a kid, good job for dropping that bomb @Kellinquinn

 

 **Justin Hills** @ JustinNFJK

I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Not pointing any fingers but @Kellinquinn is the worst secret keeper ever @piercethevic

 

 **Mike Fuentes** @ptvmike

We have some serious shit to talk about bro @Kellinquinn

 

 **KellicQueen6969** @myfuentits

OMG1!!!11!! I'm SURE that Vic's secret baby is @Kellinquinn and @piercethevic 's love child brb dying from feels. kill me now, i can die happy

 

#KeepYourSecretsFromKellin and #FuentesLoveChild were trending number two and three worldwide right behind Kim Kardashian. I almost felt honored.

 

Almost.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a huge thank you toe everyone who supports this story much love to all. also don't be shy, comment your thoughts feedback fuels me.


	7. Stomach Tied In Knots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part is broken into two sections, this shorter one and a longer one

_Oh, my stomach’s tied in knots_

_I’m afraid of what I’ll find if you wanna talk tonight_

_See the problem isn’t you, it’s me, I know_

_I can tell, I’ve seen it time after time_

_And I’ll push you away…I get so afraid_

{Vic}

 

As I pulled in the garage with Copeland I felt like bashing my head against the wheel repeatedly. The last couple days had been the stuff of nightmares and instead of letting all the shit Kellin and I go through continue to pile up we need to lay these demons to rest.

 

The rumor about my child could be disproven easily.

 

The album can be checked off the infinite list of Things That Need To Happen, when Kells and I finish our collab.

 

Our relationship…not so much. Relationships are never easy. It’s even harder when the both of you don’t know what you are yet.

 

And as for our unfortunate body swap, I'm not even sure that Kellin gave me the full explanation. That idiot probably summoned a crossroads demon for all he knows.

 

I picked Copeland up and out of her car seat and walked into the house where I was immediately hit with a corpus amount of apologies from Kellin.

 

"I am so, so, _so_ sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't missed band practice then we wouldn't be in this situation right now," he started to hyperventilate and latched onto my shoulders.

 

I shrugged him off of me.

 

"It's okay." I gave Kellin a reassuring grin that I'm sure even gave myself a boost of confidence.

 

"What do we do now?" He looked up at me with hopeful eyes. I honestly wanted to sleep all this stress off, but someone had to be the grown up and work everything out.

 

"I need to call Mikey, to make sure he hasn't blabbed about my mystery child."

 

He nodded dutifully.

 

"But for that to happen, I’ll need you to speak."

 

He did a double take like he had forgotten he was in my body, "Oh. Right."

 

 

I wrote down exactly what I wanted him to say, and then called Mike. 

 

My brother answered on the first ring screaming in Kellin’s ear, "First of all, chill bro."

 

It became silent on the end of the line.

 

Kellin began to read from the prompts I’ve been writing.

 

"Did you tell Ma yet?"

 

"Of course I didn't fucking tell Mom! This is your mess Vic!"

 

"Well it's a good thing you didn't because…I actually don't have a kid. Surprise!"

 

"I'm confused," Mike sighed heavily.

 

"You know the Sirens guys...they're idiots, I said something about Kellin's kid and they thought I was talking about my own."

 

Mike didn't sound entirely convinced but he let it slide, "Look…Vic, I know it's your life and all, but don't –…never mind, I'll tell our guys and clear up the mess...talk to you later bro."

 

"Bye Mikes."

 

As Kellin finished the phone call, I put the finishing touches on my tweet. Which turned out to be a series of tweets because 140 characters is _totally_ not enough to sort out a controversy.  


I let out a huge breath of air seeing that the dust was settled.  


Kellin started to challenge my choice of words, "My guys are not idiots."

 

"Sure Jan," I yawned and walked away.

 

 


	8. Hell Above

**a few days later**

 

 _"...I know it's HAAARRD, but who are you to fall apart on me, on ME_!"

 

Kellin was sat on his master bathroom's counter secretly. He tried to hold in his side-splitting laughter. Yes, he was listening in on Vic's shower. But there was a perfectly good reason; he was doing it for the quality content that would have slipped through his fingers otherwise.

 

When Kellin heard the shower turn off, he quickly slipped out of the bathroom and scurried off to his bed. About a minute later Vic walked in with a question on his face.

 

"Hey...were you in the bathroom just a second ago? I swear I heard you moving around," he fidgeted with the towel around his waist.

 

"No? I was here the whole time. Watching Cope," Kellin gestured to the small girl tossing around in her sleep.

 

"Oh okay…" Vic walked out to finish drying off.

 

Kellin struggled to hold in his laughter as Vic lumbered away, still a tad bit uncomfortable with being inside his best friends' body.

 

He pulled out Vic’s phone and made a tweet.

 

 **Vic Fuentes** @piercethevic 

_Who knew that Kell was such a fan?_

 

He attached the video of “Kellin Quinn” singing in the shower.

 

Even though it wasn't him really singing the popular Pierce the Veil song, Kellin thought it was even more hilarious that Vic liked to sing his own songs _in the shower_.

 

He also put part of the video on vine with the caption: _“when you think you can sing.”_

 

The post blew up in a matter of seconds. Retweets upon retweets, and all the favorites you could ever dream about. Even the bands' official twitter and respective record label retweeted the video.

 

Copeland awoke and started nudging at Kellin.

 

"Yeah honey? What's up?"

 

Copeland just blinked at him and moved the phone so she could lie in his lap. Kellin smiled down at his little ball of sunshine. Cope gurgled and laughed up at the petit tan man.

 

Vic walked back into the room with an unimpressed frown pulled taut over his face.

 

"I just got off the phone with one of your dumb band members?"

 

"Which one?" Kellin rolled his eyes at Vic’s comments towards his friends.

 

"Justin." Vic moved to sit on the bed.

 

"What did he say?" Kellin tried to egg him on, playing with Copeland’s hands.

 

"He asked me about that video of me singing _MY SONG_."

 

 The father-daughter duo cackled.

 

Vic's eyes rolled around in his sockets. "You're an idiot. You know the video's not really embarrassing because but I'm not really you, Kellin, despite what I look like on the outside."

 

Kellin's brown skin flushed, "Oh."

 

Now it was Vic's time to laugh. "I'm still gonna get you back though."

 

"I can respect that."

 

"Life ruining war?"

 

"Life ruining war."

 

“Maybe ‘Life Ruining War’ can be our always,” Vic giggled.

 

Kellin blushed, “Of course it can.”

 

The duo shook on their pact.

 

"Daddies?" Copeland wondered.

 

Kellin cooed. Vic's face formed a frown.

 

"Are you sure that she should be calling us both–

 

"Don't ruin the moment Victor."

 

After a while of spending time with Copeland and watching something lame on the Sprout channel, Kellin went to put Cope in her crib.

 

When he returned, Vic asked," Do you mind if I sleep in here with you?"

 

"As long as you're the big spoon," Kellin chuckled slipping under the covers.

 

"Sure thing sweet cheeks." The tattooed man pressed a kiss to the other's face.

 

The spot where Vic kissed Kellin burned all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of filler but oh well


	9. We Like It Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shower sex.. yeah that's about it

_Turn it up_

_Don't ever turn me down_

_Don't want to hear another song on the radio_

_Pump it through my stereo now_

_I said we like it loud_

****

{Kellin}

 

I woke up the next morning safely cuddled in the strong arms of myself–I mean, Vic.

 

He lived up to the promise to be the big spoon and I was surprised because he was the type of person to thrash around in his sleep. I fully expected to wake up to him splayed out on top of me, or on the other edge of the bed, so this was an exciting development.

 

The moment I noticed something poking at my butt's front door, I knew that his not moving around wasn't the only development this morning. _If you know what I mean._

 

Vic started to stir and I turned around to face him.

 

"Good morning beautiful." I smiled softly.

 

"You're so vain," he laughed.

 

I started to defend myself," Well _EXCUuuse_ me for trying to be nice–

 

"It's okay Kells I was just joking." His morning voice sounded like a face that hadn't been shaved in a couple of days, rough and husky. A shiver trailed down my spine.

 

 I scooted closer to him, almost forgetting about the erection that I woke up to.

 

"Is that a banana in your boxers, or are you just happy to see me?" I winked.

 

Vic let out a string of curses and scrambled to cover his crotch with some pillows. I laughed; even in my body he was still an awkward little nerd.

 

"I think I'm just gonna go and take a shower," he huffed and rolled out of bed. Vic made sure his back was turned toward me all the way to the bathroom.

 

When I heard the water start up a sick grin slid across my newly acquired features. But before I did anything I peeked in Copeland's room to make sure she was still asleep. I didn't want any interruptions.

 

 

As soft moans started to come from the bathroom, I slipped out of my boxers and walked in.

 

"Do need any help with that?" I purred.

 

I could feel Vic freezing up, seemingly terrified that he had been caught in the act.

 

"Don't worry baby," I stepped into the shower," no need to be nervous around Daddy."

 

Vic barked out a laugh, "I'm not calling you Daddy."

 

"I'm still doing this, role-play or not," I rolled my eyes, shrugging.

 

"Good." Vic flipped me around, slamming my back against the shower's cool tile wall.

 

"Because if anyone should be called Daddy, it would be me kitten," he whispered into my ear.

 

I had heard how crazy Vic supposedly gets during sex from one of his previous girlfriends. I swallowed the lump in my throat as he started to trail kisses down my neck and chest. Everyone had heard the rumors, but no one thought they could ever be true. Boy, were we wrong.

 

"Oh _God_ Vic."

 

I knew I would find dark bruises littered all over my skin after this.

 

He came back up and started kissing my lips, slowly, languidly. Like this was the last time he would ever be able to kiss someone. The water ran warm down our backs. The bathroom began to steam. I started to pull on his bottom lip and then leaned my face down to mark his neck. It was just below his ear; so everyone would be able to see it, clear as day.

 

"You never fixed my problem sugar," he drawled.

 

I hummed as my fingers trailed down to his cock. As I started to stroke the length of it, he shuddered.

 

"It's almost too easy," I snickered lowering myself down to my knees eagerly taking him into my mouth.

 

I was pretty sure what to do; I had received a fair share of blowjobs in the past.

 

Vic let out an almost inhuman sound and thrust into my mouth. My hand worked on the base as my mouth sucked around the rest. A bit of precome started to leak as I started getting more confident. My hands found a home around his hips as my mouth became more familiar with his cock. Vic moaned louder. I dragged my tongue slowly up from the base. His fingers wound into my hair as I swirled my tongue around the tip.

 

"I–I'm gonna come," he said breathlessly.

 

I pulled away and he leaned against the wall for support as he came.

 

Vic sloppily kissed me when I came back up, "Thank you for that."

 

"No problem," I said in a daze. He sunk down to return the favor.

 

 

{Vic}

 

We cuddled for about three seconds after the shower and then Copeland woke up. Kellin got her ready quickly and told me that he had to run some errands. He left before I could even make a special first-blow-job brunch for us. Rude. The worst part was that he didn't even offer for me to go with him. It almost felt like a one night stand where you realize that the person you slept with just up and left the next morning. I was a little empty on the inside. 

 

"Screw him," I said aloud to the empty house.

 

I made my own first-blow-job brunch and ate it. It was fantastic if I do say so myself. Then I got dressed, grabbed a set of his car keys and started to drive around town. I wondered what I could do to kill time before we had to be at the studio for rehearsals, (which I hoped that Kellin remembered because "Vic" needed to track vocals today) when I remembered the Life Ruining War that we shook on last night.

 

When my eyes lay on the hair salon with the sign in the window that read 'Walk Ins Welcome', I felt the evil music cue. I maniacally laughed all the way inside.

 


	10. Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/29/15 ok so i realized how crap the writing for this whole thing is and I kind of rewrote the last 9 chapters before this...you dont have to read it if you dont want to, but i think it would be nice if you did it just fills a lot of plot holes that i created

Vic tousled his now green and black hair.

 

The lady who dyed his hair asked if this was _really_ what he wanted. If she meant ruining someone's life one hairstyle at a time, then yes, Vic really did want lime green hair.

 

He walked out of the salon, swagger exuding like never before.

 

Unlocking his car and sitting in it he whipped out his phone and posted a picture. It was time for Instagram to know about this.

 

It was beside the point, but Vic really liked this color on Kellin. It suited him. Checking the time Vic decided it was past time for him to be at the studio to start recording his and Kellin's duet.

 

"Well," he shrugged starting the engine," I _am_ Kellin Quinn."

 

Kellin paced back and forth across the studio floor, Copeland's papoose strapped across his midsection. He felt like he looked like an average middle-aged suburban dad. But only in the sense that your average middle-aged suburban dad was dressed in skinny jeans, TOMS, a beanie, and was certainly not a WASP.

 

"Why do you have Cope again?" Nick asked.

 

Nick was the most responsible and probably the smartest the person in the band. Not saying the rest of the bad wasn't smart, but there's a difference in common sense and street smarts. Let's just say that the guys didn't have a lot of common sense.

 

Everyone had taken a liking to him when he first joined the band because he was well...not an idiot.

 

Kellin stuttered, "Because Kellin had to run some errands," then proudly," I'm babysitting."

 

"It's not really like him to leave the kid with someone." Kellin narrowed his eyes, Nick knew too much for his own good. How long had he been in the band so far anyway?

 

"Maybe it was a bad idea to choose the smart guy," Kellin muttered.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing, I just said that Kellin trusts me." Kellin laughed awkwardly.

 

The door to the studio burst open. Vic was panting like he just ran a marathon. He kinda had because going up two flights of stairs is rigorous work.

 

Jack whistled. "Nice doo Kermit."

 

Vic laughed pushing his fingers through his mane," I know right."

 

"You look like that guy from Sesame Street."

 

"Big Bird?" Five slack jawed faces stared at Gabe.

 

"No Gabe," they monotoned, "it's fucking Oscar."

 

Kellin, who looked lightly salted over his new hair color, wasn't having any of it.

 

"Um guys can we like track this song or something? We've been waiting like five-ever on freaking Kellin to get here."

 

"Why the rush Ke–Vic?" Vic purred.

 

"We haven't been waiting that long Vic. It's literally been fifteen minutes, "Justin interrupted.

 

Vic stared pointedly at Kellin.

 

"Let's just fucking go," he said under his breath, stomping into the actual recording booth. He stomped out ten seconds later when he realized Copeland was still strapped to his chest.

 

Kellin set his daughter down carefully and stomped back in the booth.

 

"Start the recording!" he snapped, pulling the headphones on.

 

The Sleeping With Sirens guys looked sheepish, wondering why Vic was acting like such a diva. Wondering why Vic was acting so much like Kellin.

 

"Maybe it's because they've been hanging around each other so much," they collectively thought.

 

The audio track of soft guitars started to play from the speakers around the room. After about thirty seconds of thinking, Kellin took a deep breath and started to sing,

 

" _Sometimes it's a battle_

_At times it's a war_

_But you're never defenseless_

_Sometimes we all lose strength_

_Please don't lose your faith_

_After our time has passed_

_We're like light through stained glass_

_We go on and on and on_

_In the end we're never gone_

_Out of the skies I shaped the silence_

_And from the earth I carved these walls_

_A piece of the world was only mine_

_And then I said I wanted more_

_At the edge of the blackness_

_When you're stretched to the core_

_Catch hold of the madness_."

 

Everyone was gaping by the time Kellin stopped singing the verse. Even Copeland, the child who was hardly amused at anything, had put down her toys. Kellin smirked from inside the booth, shrugging off the headphones and placing them back on the rack.

 

Justin ran a hand through his hair trying to look at anything but the man coming from out of the booth. "I'm at loss for words Vic."

 

"Vic Fuentes does it again," Nick cheesed giving him a thumbs up.

 

"Can he help us write all our songs from now on?" Justin laughed," I heard one of you guys talk about creating a superband. I'm all for it."

 

"Good job man, totally worth the wait!" Jack said giving Kellin a back slap.

 

Copeland gurgled excitedly for her Papa.

 

Six pairs of eyes swept to room over to where Vic was standing. They had yet to hear his input. But by the way he presented himself, everyone could tell that something was about to go down.

 

He was physically shaking. His hands were clenched into fists into his sides. Easily put, Vic Fuentes was not a happy camper. The six pairs of eyes continued to stare, but the stares soon turned to sheepish glances once they saw the furious glare Vic shot them all.

 

As the green haired Vic started to open his mouth everyone instinctively flinched. Seeing his friends' fear, Vic unclenched and spoke.

 

"That's not the song we wrote." His voice was quiet. Vic sounded broken. "We took all that time to write a song and you didn't even sing it Kellin."

  
He started to feel the pinpricks of tears at the end of his sentence.

 

"Why'd you even call me here if you could have done the song by your–

 

The soft words stopped as Vic realized, as he had before, he was _Kellin_ and he wasn't supposed to use that name. 

 

The Sirens guys stood in confused silence. Vic started to choke up as he clenched his fists again, "I-I'm sorry everyone. I need to go."

 

Vic tried to calmly walk out of the room, but it turned into more of a mad dash. Six pairs of eyes turned to Kellin in question.

 

 


	11. The Divine Zero

_Desperate times and desperate measures_

_I come so close, my hopes are severed by the downside_

{Vic}

 

I ran out of the studio in tears because I felt betrayed. What Kellin told me without actually telling me when he recorded that song in one take, was that he didn't actually need me.

 

He knew perfectly well that he could have written a song with no help at all. He was using me. Using valuable time where I could have been producing and working on my _own_ album. God knows my fans have been waiting for who knows how long for the record. Hell, even I was ready for it to come out.

 

Finally gathering my senses, as I sat on the carpet outside the studio door, I realized that no one had come (or was coming) to see if I was okay.

 

I shrugged and let it go. Kellin had always been a jerk.

 

 _But he had always been my jerk_ , I thought.

 

I shook those thoughts out of my head and headed down the endless stairs from their studio. I needed to get out of cold Michigan and back to Cali. I missed the weather and the aura and my parents and my studio. San Diego was everything to me.

 

When nostalgia kicks in, it usually puts me in a serious funk. All I really needed was to get all this baggage off my back and a quick call home to Mama. But no, I decided to overreact some more.

 

When I realized that 97% of my bald spot causing problems could be solved by simply removing myself from the toxic environment I was (practically) forced into, I groaned. But the only thing was that I couldn't leave, I couldn't catch the first flight back to San Diego with the rest of the guys and avoid Kellin for the rest of my life. Because he had my body, which I realized in light of recent events, is actually a nice thing to have. I cursed Kellin for making a deal with a demon or a witch or a vampire or whatever he was messing with this time. Why couldn't he stay out of trouble?

 

I felt like I was on empty. I wasn't doing a lot of the things that made me happy. As of the past couple of days, Copeland and Kellin had been making me happy and now I'm sure that this short chapter of my life is over. I felt like nothing. I felt disposable. I felt like I wasn't worth anything to anyone. I felt like a zero.

 

I found myself at the house Mikey, Tony, Jaime and I were renting for the duration of the stay in Michigan. Not remembering a lick of how I ended up here, I decided to go inside anyway, taking a note of the lack of cars in the driveway.

 

 _Good, no one is home_ , I thought.

 

The corners of my mouth turned up a little when I saw that the spare key was still under the doormat. My friends never fail to be predictable.

 

As I walked through the foyer, I was anticipating some personal Hulu and hang time or maybe a bath to de-stress myself. I was not expecting to have the image of Tony jacking off on the couch burned into my retinas. Of course I've seen him naked before (it's a small tour bus) but this was a whole another level. He's practically my brother but I wasn’t even sure if he knew what masturbating was. Despite the tattoos, Tony is a very innocent man.

 

Tony yelped, hopping from off the couch, "I was not expecting you Kellin...or anyone for that matter."

 

"I can tell." I deadpanned. There was a tense silence as we both thought of something appropriate to say.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"I could almost say the same thing. Where's the rest of the band?"

 

I pressed the tips of my fingers to my temples as Tony began to explain himself, " Whoa first put some clothes on Turtle Boy, then we'll talk."

 

Tony looked down at himself and gasped like he forgot that he was masturbating two seconds ago.

 

"I'll be right back, " he called, running upstairs.

 

He came back down stairs in a shirt and joggers thankfully. I crashed on the futon, avoiding the couch entirely.

 

"So..." Tony started. "Why are you here and not Vic?"

 

I sighed, knowing that I came here to relive myself of some of this baggage, and if it meant worrying Tony (an incessant worrier), it meant worrying Tony.

 

"That's the thing Tony," I started, "I am Vic."

 

I could almost see the myriad of question marks surrounding his head, "No…you're Kellin."

 

"Haven't you noticed, that Vic and I have been acting weird lately? Weirder than normal."

 

He thought for a second, "Okay, let's just say you're not Kellin and you are Vic. Prove it."

 

"Remember when I miraculously played guitar at the show the other day, and Vic strangely forgot how to?"

 

Tony's mouth made a giant 'O'. The strange moments from the last weeks or so started to line up in his mind.

 

"I'll fully believe you if you tell me one thing that Vic– and only Vic would know."

 

"Too easy Tony," I said confidently, a sick grin sliding onto my face, "You know perfectly well that I'm an open book. So something only I would know, would be a huge ass secret."

 

Tony laughed and there was a glint of something I couldn't place in his eye, "I'm not believing you until you confess."

 

I gnawed on Kellin's tiny pink lips, "Remember about two or three weeks ago when Kellin and I had that huge falling out and I refused to tell you guys what happened?"

 

The guitarist nodded eagerly. "All I said was a cryptic: Kellin is a douche bag. But the real story was that we had out collab completed and tracked and everything, but Kellin was never satisfied with the end product, so he deleted the entire thing. So as revenge..." I drifted off feeling guilty again, "I deleted their entire album."

 

"No way Vic!" Tony shouted.

 

"He had it coming!" I retorted. "But I did save the tracks on a flash drive before I deleted it. I'm not a total asshole. I just wanted them to panic for a while."

 

"Well… I should confess something too, I knew that Kellin was you and you were Kellin from day one. I never said anything because I knew you would come to me eventually. I only made you prove it because I wanted to get some dark secrets out of you."

 

"But how did you know?" I said incredulously.

 

He patted my head and pouted, "I have to have some secrets of my own, don't I Viccy?"

 

Leaving me gaping like a fish in the living room, he trotted upstairs to probably start jacking off again.

 

"You'll catch flies with your mouth open like that," I heard him call down, "Don't just sit there, weren't you going to Hulu and hang with yourself or something?"

 

And that was the moment where I came to the realization that Tony Perry was quiet for a reason.

 

 


	12. Wonderless

_Because maybe I'm a fake_

_Maybe you're to blame_

_Maybe I'm a star_

_My mistakes I've made won't leave me alone_

 

{kellin}

 

Jack held me back from chasing after Vic. 

 

"Whoa, whoa slow your roll little man. Kell's just butt hurt that you free styled that song for _his_ band. You hurt his ego."

 

I scoffed at that notion and rolled my eyes dramatically.

 

"If you don't let him cool off he'll delete that recording," Nick joked.

 

The rest of the band laughed with him. If only they understood the levity of the situation Vic and I were in they wouldn't be laughing right now.

 

 

After thirty minutes had passed and Vic still wasn't back, the Sirens guys started to get a little antsy. I had a feeling after he stormed off that he wasn't coming back. 

 

 _If only I knew where he went, then I could distract the guys and make a run for it_ , I thought. 

 

But…while I was alone with my band for the first time in a week I decided to make the most fun out of it. I knew my guys were always sluts for gossip so I started the conversation out right.

 

"Do you think Kellin's been acting strange lately?" I asked, too innocent for my own good.

 

A splutter of laughter burst across the room, "Don't you mean stranger than normal?"

 

"Sure Justin." I groaned a bit. 

 

"I thought it was freaky when he started playing the guitar during the finale of your concert." Gabe noted. Everyone else hummed along in agreement. 

"Yeah, it's almost like you and Kellin have swapped places this last week or so," Nick laughed, "I mean, look at what you're wearing."

 

I stared down at my outfit. Cuffed extra skinny jeans and an American flag tee with a jeans jacket and TOMS; it was classic Kellin. Dammit.

 

"Oh yeah, wasn't Kellin was wearing the goofy looking shorts and snapback getup that you always wear Vic?"

 

I played it off as smoothly as possible, waving my hand as if it wasn’t that big of a deal. "It's part of this deal we have."

 

"Since he's gone, why don't we start laying down some instruments to go on the track?" Jack asked the group. "What do you think Vic?"

 

But I had already taken Copeland and made a run for it.

 

 

I knew Vic was at the rental house.  So I found the key that was still under the doormat and burst in the home, wielding Cope in her papoose.

 

I saw a flash of naked butt cheek run up the stairs and the slam of a door. Weird.

 

"Vic?" I called out, following the unknown streaker's trail. "Vic? Anyone, hello?"

 

My car was in the driveway, he had to be in here somewhere. I opened the door to the room that I remembered was his. The blinds were shut tightly and the only light in the room came from the glow of his laptop screen.

 

There he was, quiet as ever, swaddled in multiple blankets. He made eye contact with me as I entered the room, but his eyes flicked quickly back to the screen. I sat Copland on the carpet and then I sat myself on the edge of the bed where Vic was.

 

"Hey," I began softly. Vic said nothing, his eyes stayed glued to the screen. He was watching Parks and Rec, it was the 'Lil Sebastian Memorial episode. We sat in silence through Andy Dwyer's "5000 Candles in the Wind.”

 

As the rest of the episode went on, he gradually let me wrap an arm around the downy cocoon he was in, and by the time the end credits were rolling, he had fully embraced the thought of snuggling with me.

I shut the laptop. The room was dark and silent, save for Cropland's small gurgles.

 

"You don't actually need me, " Vic said hoarsely. I could tell he'd been crying.

 

"I do need you–

 

"No. You don't," He stated adamantly. "You freestyled a song in two seconds. We've been working on a song off and on for two _months_. You could have obviously finished the album on your own." 

 

I tried to deny his claims, but my words got stuck in my throat.

 

"Exactly," he snapped, scooting away from my embrace.

 

"Look at me Vic," he peeked at me from the corner of his eye, I caught his chin with my fingers gently and turned it toward mine. "I do need you. A duet requires two people last time I checked. I wouldn't have it any other way, or with any other person."

 

"But– " Now it was my turn to cut him off.

 

"What I did back there was me getting thoughts out of my head, feelings off my chest. Something I know you do all the time. I would never throw you away like that, you're important to me Vic."

 

He said nothing, but I could tell that those invisible scars were healing.

 

"Really?" He laid his head down on my shoulder.

 

"Really." I answered. I started to lift his chin up again with my fingers. "I'm going to kiss you now."

 

Without skipping a beat, his lips latched on to mine hungrily. "I'm sorry I'm so dramatic." He said though the kisses.

 

"It's okay," I replied," I'm always a slut for someone who has a flair for the dramatic."

 

Vic stopped kissing me; he looked shocked and maybe a little repulsed. "You literally ruined the moment babe."

 

I laughed and ducked my head down to suck at his neck.

 

"Oh," I stopped suddenly," I forgot to tell you, but here's a naked man in your house."

 

Like it was the most normal thing in the world, Vic replied, "That's Tony. He was jacking off."

 

"On the couch?" I raised an eyebrow.

 

"Different strokes for different folks," he chuckled pinning me on the bed to finish what we started.

 


	13. You Told Me, "Think About It." Well I did

{Kellin}

 

She was sitting on a kitchen stool when we got back home. 

 

Vic and I, finally feeling comfortable in our relationship, were latched onto each other as we walked though the back door. Vic immediately loosened himself from my embrace when he saw the familiar dark haired woman waiting on my arrival. 

 

Katelynne's eyes flicked down to where I was still touching the small of Vic's back. I slowly drew my hand in.

 

"Hello Katelynne," I stated firmly. This wasn't a welcome home celebration.

 

"Yeah whatever Vic," she flicked a dismissive hand my way, "I'm here for Kellin not you."

 

Vic drew in a breath, "Actually, that's Kellin. No matter what we look like physically at the moment, I'm Vic and he's Kellin."

 

She scoffed, "I'm tired of these games guys."

 

"Babe, take Cope upstairs for a nap, I'll sort this out." I handed Copeland to Vic and he wordlessly headed up to her room.

 

Kate looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Listen here Vi–

 

"Santa Monica," I said. 

 

"What?"

 

"I said, Santa Monica."

 

"How is this proving–

 

"That's where we met. I was playing a show in LA and we met on a pier in Santa Monica, California. I'm Kellin."

 

She quieted. "I'm still not convinced."

 

"Would the Victor Fuentes you know ever be caught without a hat on? Would he ever wear _my_ brand of clothing? I have TOMS on for Pete Wentz’s sake!" I gestured to the articles of clothing I wore.

 

Katelynne started to chuckle. "I guess not, but how did this," she pointed to the brown body I was currently inhabiting, "even happen?"

 

"The short story is that there was a crazy fan who most likely dabbles in the dark arts."

 

The expression that she wore on her face told me that she was not surprised in the least bit. Let's just say that I get into trouble a lot.

 

I started walking towards the living room and indicated that she should follow me. I took her hand as we sat down on the couch; she wasn't wearing her wedding ring. Neither was I. I brushed over her fingers absentmindedly.

 

"What's his name?"

 

"It's not important." Her words were short and clipped; I suppose her desire was to leave him completely out of the picture. "We went to Puerto Rico, if you wanted to know." I pulled my lips tight. 

 

"What's going on with you and Vic?" Katelynne asked drawing her hand away from mine.

 

"It's not official, but he's my...boyfriend," I shrugged, not really caring what she thought.

 

She sighed contently and her mascaraed eyes fluttered shut for a moment. "I kinda knew all along that you two liked each other... I-I'm glad that we can both find people that make us happy."

 

"Me too Kate. I'm glad we're not ending this on a sour note."

 

"As do I Kellin." Her eyes glinted and I knew that she was on the verge of tears.

 

"C'mere," I whispered, hugging her tightly into my chest. The couch creaked gently with the shift of our weight.

 

After a minute or two she pulled herself from my embrace.

 

"I'm sorry that I've always treated Vic so terribly. I felt threatened... you had a deeper interest in your best friend than your wife."

 

"You have every right to be angry, I was being the worst husband ever...you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry."

 

I heard a faint, "I know."

 

We sat in silence for a bit until her phone started to buzz. Whoever texted her put a small smile to her face and that relieved me. Katelynne stood up.

 

"I'm going to say goodbye to Cope and pack some of my things." She tried as hard as she could to not make her voice waver. Her whole life was changing as we spoke. Both of our lives were changing.

 

I helped her pack some of her belongings into a suitcase. It went slowly, I knew she was trying to prolong her goodbye to Copeland. I also knew she'd be back every once in a while, but it would still be hard to leave our child.

 

She pushed the door to Copeland's room open. I decided to let her do this part on her own.

 

Vic stood from his post beside her crib and walked over to where I stood outside of the room.

 

"Hey."

 

"Hey," I replied solemnly and threaded my fingers through his.

 

"Did everything go okay?"

 

I nodded. "We're good." Vic picked up the vibe that I didn't feel up to discussing the conversation, so we just sat in silence.

 

“I love you,” Vic whispered.

 

“I love you too.” I replied blinking away the tears that threatened to spill.

 

When Katelynne walked out of Copeland's room her eyes were misty and her face was flushed. She wordlessly reached down to roll the suitcase down the stairs. I chased behind her.

 

She was on the front steps when I finally caught up. We both watched as a black car that I had never seen before pulled into the driveway.

 

"Look Kellin...I've got to go."

 

"Will you be back ever?" I grabbed her arm.

 

Katelynne shrugged, "I'm starting over. I'll be back for the rest of my things sooner or later and I'll make it my duty to be here every year for Cope's birthday. Other than that..."

 

"I understand."

 

She stared wistfully at the car idling for her, then back to me. "Just make sure you treat Vic right." Katelynne then pecked my cheek and made her escape. She threw her bag in the trunk and hopped in the passenger side, the car left as quickly and as quietly as it came. 

 

I was inside the house when it hit me that she never looked back.

 

 

 

"Kell?" Vic called. 

 

I made a sound that resembled an answer from my position face down on my bed. He sat and began threading his nimble fingers through my hair.

 

"I think we should scrap the song we've been working on and just use the song you freestyled earlier."

 

My head perked up, "Really?"

 

"Yep," he popped the 'P', "I really like it."

 

I flipped over so I could face him. "Vic what are we?"

 

"Well Kell we are friends and this technically isn't adultery anymore so–

 

"No silly... I mean, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

 

"Oh." A blush crept onto his cheeks. "Of course."

 

I grinned and pulled him down for a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow guys two chapters left...im a lil emotional right now


	14. Don't Wanna Feel A Thing Anymore

{Vic}

 

This was the day we would _finally_ get our bodies back. Once again, I could be Vic and he could be Kellin. But there were flip sides to my emotions.

 

On one side, I was over the top excited, running on a natural high. On the other side, the pit of anxiety that had been resting in my stomach the past couple of hours leading up to this final thrilling moment was swallowing me whole. I was a bundle of nerves.

 

The understood ultimatum of finishing my collab with Sleeping With Sirens would be met, and we would be free from whatever curse was put on us. When you put it down in words it didn't seem like a lot to accomplish, but because this whole ordeal evolved into so many different mini challenges, it felt like a full on quest.

 

After a long night of making out, writing lyrics, and making love _while_ writing lyrics Kellin and I came to a definite conclusion. Our combined effort over the past couple weeks was condensed into one eventful night. I wouldn't have wanted it to turn out any other way.

 

 

On the way to the studio the next morning, I begged Kellin to drop off Copeland with Mike, Jaime, and Tony to keep her out of the studio. It's not healthy for a kid to be cooped up in a small dim room with a bunch of sweaty and cursing twenty-somethings all day. He begged to differ; apparently that kind of exposure "builds character." I thought it built a child neglect lawsuit and a call to DFCS.

 

**(a/n DFCS [de-fax] is the Department For Child Services in the US)**

 

"But what if Tony misses the feel of this right hand and decides to jack off in front of her?"

 

"That was one time," I stressed to him, defending the man that was practically my brother. "Copeland won't be near Tone anyway, Jaime and Mike said they'd take her shopping."

 

He scoffed, "Shopping where? Zunzi's? A tattoo parlor?"

 

"Hey!" I warned, "Mike and Jaime are way better babysitters than anyone in your band. Imagine Justin or Gabe babysitting Cope."

 

We both shivered at the dangerous thought.

 

Needless to say, I won the argument.

 

 

 

The Sleeping With Sirens guys gave us a dumbstruck look.

 

"You're _changing_ the name of the album?" Jack said incredulously.

 

Gabe threw down the drumsticks he was diddling with in mock anger, "I'M SO DONE."

 

"I could fill a book full of all the things the both of you have changed about the album," Nick huffed.

 

Justin was the most calm. He just shrugged, "Whatever." and went back to playing his bass.

 

"Wait, wait, wait. You guys aren't getting it," Kellin shook his head wildly, "The concept is spot on. Foolproof."

 

I nodded along, "It's called Madness because of the song we wrote and all of the stuff –the madness–we've been through trying to get this record done."

 

"Also it's called Madness not just because of all the things we've been through trying to make this album, it's because of...life," Kellin piped up, "we've all been through some wild shit. Every single one of us, and every song on this record I think magnifies different aspects and parts of life that anyone can relate to."

 

There was silence.

 

"So you're saying that Madness represents reflecting back on life? Madness is the human existence?" Gabe spoke through the silence.

Kellin and I looked at each other and spoke at the same time, "Yes."

 

A smile crept its way onto everyone's face; even the producer, who had been trying his hardest to stay out of our drama the past couple of weeks, succumbed to the concept.

 

"Well what are y'all waiting for?" Justin beamed, "Go track some madness!"

 

Kellin followed my lead into the recording booth–for the last time. We slipped on our headphones–for the last time. We put the scrawled and scratched out lyrics on the stand in front of us–for the last time. The opening bars played–for the last time. My mouth, Kellin's I mean, opened to sing–for the last time.

 

The lyrics that had been a struggle to create were finally going to be heard by everyone–for the first time.

 

 

As Kellin's last note rang out there was a second of dead silence as we waited for the producers' thumbs up. The studio burst into cheers: Sleeping With Sirens had finally finished their album and created a kick ass collab too. It had been a long road, but I was sure that it was worth every single second. Kellin and I hung up our headphones and skipped out of the booth. My excitement was friend to no boundaries, I was so proud of us, and as I turned to share my pent up happy feelings with Kellin, I saw that his expression did not match mine–or anyone else's in the room for that matter.

 

The wildly happy scene around us was nothing compared to the crushed look on his face.

 

I scrunched my eyebrows wondering why, in the midst of all this cheer, Kellin looked so upset. "What's wrong Kells?"

 

He snatched himself out of the hold I had on his arm. "What's wrong Kells?" he mimicked and rolled his eyes. "Since you seem to have totally forgotten all about it, that’s the problem, I'm _not_ Kellin."

 

My stomach dropped as soon as he uttered those words. It felt like the veil of enthusiasm I was wearing had been snatched right off of my face.

 

At times like these, I was the one who's there to provide consoling and insight, but in this moment, I was the one at loss for words. The magic tingling I had felt walking out of the studio wasn't there anymore. I felt cold and dead. All of our tireless efforts came down to _this_?

 

I felt as if his sentence would haunt me for the rest of my days.

 

I had inhabited his body for weeks now and I no longer felt awkward working his appendages or hearing the sound of his voice when I talked, and even processing things through his brain. I felt nauseated knowing that his body was almost as home like to me as my own. I felt nauseated knowing that I forgot about the most outrageous thing that had ever happened to me. I felt like I had betrayed myself.

 

My sharp blue eyes met Kellin's soft brown ones.

 

"What do we do now?" he whimpered.

 

As much as we loved each other, I didn't think either of us were too keen on being each other for the rest of our lives.

 

 


	15. I'm Tired of Begging For the Things That I Want

{Vic}

 

"What do we do now?" Kellin whimpered.

 

As much as we loved each other, I don't think either of us are too keen on being each other for the rest of our lives.

 

I drew him in for a tight hug and started to think about the predicament that seemed to get infinitely worse by the day.

 

"I...I think I know a guy," I pulled a weak smile as he tilted his head in confusion.

 

 

"You said that you ‘thought you knew a guy’, so why are we at your rental house? Is the guy here?"

 

I answered Kellin's question with a small nod.

 

“I want you to know that when I was upset and came over here the other day, I told Tony all about it.”

 

Kellin nodded in understanding.

 

After we slipped out of the studio, I drove the both of us to the rental house to ask for Tony's help. I had no idea what he was, or what kind of stuff he was involved in, but I had a feeling that he could help us somehow.

 

The door opened as soon as we walked up the front steps.

 

I narrowed my eyes at Tony, the looming figure in the doorframe, "So you can sense us now, but not when you were on the couch jacking off??"

 

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Tony whined.

 

"Nope," we chorused.

 

The three of us moved into the living room to sit.

 

"I'm assuming that the both of you are here because the Freaky Friday thing isn't over yet."

 

"More like freaky month," I scoffed.

 

The guitarist ignored my hilarious comment. "Can one of you tell me exactly what happened and the exact terms of the curse?" He pulled a thick, aging book down from a shelf. When did he put that there? We rent this house.

 

I looked over at Kellin so he could fully explain the plot.

 

"It was late the night that Vic and I got in that really big fight. I stormed off and went outside and there was this... kid– she was a fan."

 

"How old did she look?" Tony flipped through his book, dust motes filling the air.

 

"Like young? I don't know," he shrugged, "between the ages of thirteen and fifteen."

 

"...I'm assuming she wasn't attractive?"

 

Kellin and I pulled a face, "She was a kid Tone."

 

"It wasn't a succubus or a siren," he muttered flipping pages, "Continue the story."

 

"Ummm... she tried to get me to give her an autograph and then she said that she would do anything to make sure that the collab got finished."

 

"Did you make any kind of deal with her?"

 

"Deal? What do you mean?"

 

"Like a demon deal. This is serious."

 

Kellin's brown skin flushed. "No...no I don't think so."

 

"Did you shake hands or anything? Like a pact?"

 

Kellin thought, "No."

 

Tony let out a huff of breath and shuddered. "Good. Demons are no joke. Most likely after the song was complete the demon would find you and take your soul with them back to hell. Not a fun place."

 

I decided to not ask any questions that I didn't want the answer to.

 

"... Then she told me that everything would be fine if I made Vic drink a potion."

 

"POTION!" Tony screamed and slammed the book. "You should have said it was a potion from the start Kellin! That fucking witch. If it was a body swap, that means that she was a young witch messing around with some dark stuff."

 

"You're a witch?" I asked.

 

Tony slid the book back on the shelf and waved his hand around in a vague sort of gesture, "Something like that. If it helps you sleep at night."

 

That answer would certainly not help me sleep at night.

 

Kellin grinned, "If witchcraft is your thing then bippity boppity boop us back into our normal bodies."

 

He sighed and placed himself back on the ottoman. "I can't."

 

"What! Why!" I stood up enraged.

 

"I didn't cast the spell so I can't break it, also it's a potion and that shit is potent."

 

Kellin dropped his head into his hands, "Are you fucking kidding me."

 

Tony huffed and scratched at his neck absently, "There's really nothing else I can do. The only thing I can think of is for you guys to go home, do some research, then sleep on it. Tomorrow I'll have some more definite answers, but until then, that's all I can advise."

 

Kellin visibly deflated. "Thanks though Tony, I appreciate it."

 

"Yeah," I piggybacked, "thanks bro."

 

Tony started to walk us out of the house, "Just don't stress out about it too much guys. These curses aren't made to be permanent."

 

"Then how long if it isn't permanent?" I asked looking at my beloved band member.

 

"Three...four maybe."

 

"Three or four _what_ Tony?"

 

"Days...a week or two," he started to drift off, "couple months...years even."

 

Kellin began protesting, and before we knew it the front door slammed in our face.

 

 

So we did what Tony suggested, going home and researching.

 

"I'm still only getting websites run by literal twelve year olds who think they're magic and shady wiki pages," I huffed.

 

"Keep looking," Kellin's voice cracked, he was on the brink of breaking.

 

He was on the 60th Google search result page. May I emphasize that it was really late at night–or should I say, really early in the morning. I sighed as I peeked at the time at the top right corner of my computer.

 

"Look, Kell, we need to stop. This isn't healthy."

 

"You know what's not healthy? Staying like this the rest of our lives!"

 

I rolled my eyes and shut the laptop he was desperately scrolling through.

 

"What the fuck Vic! Do you want us to ever switch back?"

 

"Of course I do!" I argued back at him.

 

"Then start acting like it!" He grabbed the MacBook from my clutches.

 

"No!"

 

"Yes!" He pulled it back in his direction.

 

I yanked it over to me, "No!"

 

"YES!" He shouted. The sleek device slid out of our grip and flew off Kellin's bed. We watched helplessly as it clattered to the floor. I paled at the sight of such an expensive device broken.

 

My boyfriend threw his hands up in exasperation, "Happy Vic?"

 

I stayed silent. "Whatever, I don't care anymore," he spat and wiggled under the blankets.

 

I sighed once more and turned off the lamp.

 

 

 

I opened my eyes, and the sunlight that streamed in my retinas burned like a brand into the back of my skull. I groaned because of two things: the pounding headache I had and what went down yesterday. I'm not going to say that it was entirely Kellin's fault, but for the most part it was. We were working on a song for Sleeping With Sirens' newest album. It was due to release in about a month or so and everything on their record was straight except the song I was in. If only Kellin wasn't such a douche–

 

_Ow_

An unexpected pang reverbed in my head, it was worse than a hangover and I hadn't been drinking last night. Had I? Come to think of it ... I don't even remember going back to my house –or driving there for that matter. I ran a nervous hand through my bed head and scooted out of the blanket's warm and soft embrace. I stopped my movement when I heard a rustling from right beside me.

 

_Oh God oh God oh God oh God_

Please tell me that I did not pick up some random chick last night.

 

"What's wrong babe? Why are you up so early? We went to bed so late last night."

 

I knew that voice and shit, what the hell had I gotten into.

 

I turned my head to view Kellin Quinn, my best friend–well now ex-best friend. After what had happened yesterday and the situation right here, I doubt we'll ever be the same again.

 

"Babe–oh my God." He sat up violently and patted his pale skin down in an excited frenzy. So he's white, what's new? "Babe!" He shouted once again, "Oh my God!"

 

"Don't call me that! Shit Kellin do you know how serious this is!"

 

He reached for me and I jumped off the bed veering away from his touch, "What is everyone going to think of me now–that I sleep around! With _you_ of all people. Oh my God."

 

Kellin had the strangest look on his face. I heard crying from another room.

 

 

This was Kellin's home–his bedroom–his wife–his family.

 

"Are you serious! With Copeland here what were we thinking–where's Kate–

 

I stopped suddenly, and ran into the nearest bathroom so I could throw up.

 

After puking the last week's worth of meals up, I stood up shakily to rinse my mouth out at the sink.

 

I touched my face, then gingerly, the mirror. Everything in my body felt unused and foreign. It may sound crazy, but it felt like I hadn't used my body in ages.

 

I heard Kellin pounding on the locked door.

 

"Vic...please."

 

I paused, unsure of what to say, "I-I'm sorry. Just give me a minute."

 

I took a breath and unlocked the door to be hit with the full force of a Kellin Quinn hug. He ran his fingers through my dark hair and kissed me on the lips.

 

"I'm so glad we're back Vic." He leaned his head on my shoulder. "I'm really sorry that I yelled at you last night, I didn't mean it I was just stressed and –

 

"So we didn't have sex?" I questioned, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

 

"No... But we have _had_ sex."

 

I stepped back until I felt the cool marble of the bathroom sink.

 

"Wait. What are we? What about Katelynne? Your _wife_?"

 

"I'm your boyfriend," he started slowly, "and if you don't remember, a couple days ago, Katelynne left with a boyfriend of her own."

 

I thought for a second, "I...don't remember that."

 

"We have to go see Tony," Kellin mumbled. "Something is wrong."

 

I didn't understand what he meant. I felt perfectly fine.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...sequel?
> 
> this has been a wild and amazing ride, thank you all so much for reading. i appreciate all of you so much :)  
> so if you're interested go check out the next part of my body swap series After the Swap! i will start updating it more frequently once i get my bearings!
> 
> have a happy holiday season!  
> -xoxo lola


End file.
